Invasion of the Dead Series/Invasion of The Dead 2/Chapter 2
Five Years Later Lance trained at the Knight School for five years. Through his training, Lance found out he was naturally skilled with both a sword and magic; although he only learned simple healing spells, he learned them very quickly. Lance easily passed his final exams, and was accepted into the knights of Hyrule. Within an hour of his acceptance, he was on his way to his new post: Snowpeak Mountain. He arrived ther in about a day, and began to get used to the cold. He had special armor made for cold weather. Lance then chose his weapon; a claymore. Lance was finally about ot rest when he heard a loud crash. He then heard his commander shout, "Move it, get into your battle positions! They're attacking! It's Zander's Army!" The First Battle Lance remembered running outside and immediately going into a state of shock. Several of his comrades lay dead on the ground, their armor pierced by diabolical looking arrows. However, Lance recovered his composure and ran towards the enemy. A Stalfos attacked him, but he dodged the attack. He then thrust his sword through the Stalfos' skull, and the skeletal warrior fell harmlessly to the ground. Lance did this to several other Stalfos. Then, he got word from his commander: Lance was to try to get back to Hyrule Castle, along with several other soldiers, to warn the other knights. Thus, Lance met up with the others who were bringing the message. The "leader" of those knights introduced him self. " "My name is Urandia. The other knights with me are Arsia and Otru. The rest are all recruits, so their names don't matter." "How cold," Lance thought to himself. However, he realized this was for the best. If he didn't know their names, he woiuld care less about them, and wouldn't be as affected by their deaths if they died. As Lance then saw the rest of the group was getting ready to go, so Lance grabbed a bottle of red potion (he found it on a dead stalfos) and began to walk. Hitch in the Plan Lance and the others walked for about a mile. Along the way, the other knights told Lance about themselves. "...and that's why we ended up here." Lance chuckled to himself. Urandia had just explained how he had been sent ot Snowpeak as a punishment, for a little accident involving a powder keg. "Wait...," said Otru. "I hear something..." "I hear it too...," said one of the recruits. Lance heard it as well...it sounded like something tunneling through the snow. "Hey, I hear it-ahhhh!!!" Everyone looked towards the recruit just in time to see agiant snow-worm thing eating him. "It's a Snowgera!" shouted Otru. "Don't stop moving!" Despite Otru's advice, most of the new recruits stood still. One by one, the snowgera ate them. That's when Lance decided to take action. Lance stopped moving. "Get moving!" shouted Urandia. Lance just stood there. He then saw the snow under his feet begin to churn. He rolled out of the way, and slashed the snowgera as it came up. The vile creature writhed in pain, then lunged for Lance. It managed to bite him. However, as the creature attempted to eat Lance, he shoved his sword through the top of its head. The snowgera let out a chilling scream, and dropped lifelessly to the ground. Lance drank his red potion, but his wound still hurt him. He began to wander around, looking for somewhere to rest. He tehn saw a small cave. He limped into it and sat down. He noticed that inside the ccave was a large fountain, with the Roal Family's crest adorning a small raised area. He remembered how someone once told him to play Zelda's Lullaby there, but he had no instrument. However, he hummed it instead. As he did this, a great fairy appeared. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" said the fairy. "My wound must be worse than I thought...I'm hallucinating." said Lance. "No, you're not. Here, let me heal your wound..." The great fairy healed Lance's wound. "So you are real..." Lance said. "Of course!" said the great fairy. "I am Gaeia, the Great Fairy of Earth. And you are Lance. Don't say anything, I'll explain...I've got quite the story for you..." Category:Fanfic Chapter